Benutzer Diskussion:Adriano D Adamo
12:43, 21. Okt. 2011 (UTC)}} Hi Dass ein bis zwei Sätze pro Bearbeitung aureichen, ist in ordnung, aber langfristig wollen wir mehr als das haben, nämlich vollständig alles, was es zu erzählen gibt, also deutlich mehr als nur ein bis zwei Sätze. Zu den botanischen Fünf gibt es zum Beispiel noch viel mehr zu berichten. Außerdem stimmt da einer der Namen nicht ganz. Kpt. Tomate oder Käpten Tomate? Wie heißt es richtig? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 10:06, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Smalltalk 1. Es ist immer schön, wenn du etwas zu The 4 Heroes of Light schreiben kannst, oder zu jedem anderen Spiel. Aber extra wegen dem Almanach brauchst du es natürlich nicht kaufen. Wenn du das Spiel generell cool findest, kein Thema, dann greif zu. 2. Wir schreiben über beide Serien, also Final Fantasy und Kingdom Hearts. Momentan haben wir aber niemanden, der sich ernsthaft mit Kingdom hearts auskennt oder befassen will, und deswegen ist dieser Bereich deutlich kleiner. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 19:36, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Adriano. Schön zu sehen, dass du Artikel zu den Espern aus Revenant Wings erstellst. Ich hätte da aber zwei Anmerkungen: 1. Sollten die Bilder, die du dazu hochlädst, auch tatsächlich aus dem Spiel Revenant Wings sein, keine allgemeinen Bilder so wie bei der Alraune oder beim Chocobo. 2. Achte bitte darauf, dass du die Artikel ab jetzt XYZ (FFXII:RW) nennst, anstatt XYZ (FFRW). Ist ne Kleinigkeit, aber wirkt sich groß aus. Übrigens ein kleiner Tipp: Wenn du die Bilder kategorisierst, die du hochlädst, bekommst du auch Punkte im Ranking. Das zählt genauso wie bei Artikeln. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 14:11, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Zum Beispiel bei diesem Bild hier siehst du ganz unten ein kleines graues Feld namens "Kategorie hinzufügen". Klick drauf und schreib: Esperillustrationen (FFXII:RW) rein. Enter und das wars schon. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 14:25, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Bei diesen Bildern muss es wirklich exakt so heißen, Esperillustrationen (FFXII:RW). Die Kategorien sind dazu da, dass sie erstens das Bild eindeutig einem Spiel zuordnen und man zweitens sofort erkennt, um was es sich handelt. Deswegen kann da kein anderes Wort stehen. Bei dem Bild von Tidus und Yuna zum Beispiel, das du neulich hochgeladen hast, ist es was anderes: das Bild zeigt eine Szene aus Final Fantasy X, also kommt das in die Kategorie Bilder (FFX). Nach diesem Prinzip wird jedes Bild mit einer Kategorie versehen, damit man es eindeutig zuordnen kann. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 14:35, 8. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Es müsste eigentlich gelöscht werden, da die Kategorie nicht den richtigen Titel vorweist. Die Esper sind ja Beschwörungen, so wie in anderen Teilen es Bestia oder G.F. sind. Die Bilder zu den zugehörigen Artikel haben alle die Bezeichnungen Beschwörungsillustrationen (xyz). Die Kategorie zu den Bildern der Esper aus FFXII:RW kann dies jedoch nicht vorweisen, da es dort Esperillustrationen (FFXII:RW) heißt, was somit nicht richtig sein kann. Aus diesem Grund habe ich die Kategorie neu benannt. Ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem darstellt, weil es auf diesem Weg einfach richtig klingt. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 14:53, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :1. Welches Spiel du dir holen sollst, ist eine schwierige Frage. Alle haben ihren Reiz. Ich weiß auf jeden Fall, dass Final Fantasy V und VI im PSN nur auf englisch erhältlich sind, also fallen die für dich wahrscheinlich weg. Nimm vllt als erstes VII oder VIII, da kannst du nichts falsch machen. Und besonders VII gehört zu den besten Spielen überhaupt. Für PSP gibts ansonsten noch Cris Core, The war of The Lions und die zwei Dissidias, davon kenn ich selbst keins persönlich, aber die sind alle sehr gut. :2. Du entwickelst dich, das merkt man recht stark. Du bist auf einem guten Weg, und wenn du weiter am Ball bleibst, wirst du noch mehr Tricks lernen und sicherer beim editieren werden. Mach einfach so weiter, das kommt alles mit der Zeit. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 16:51, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Freut mich zu hören! Wann immer du Fragen haben solltest, frag einfach. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 17:58, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Im Prinzip bruachst du die vorformatierte Seite nicht. Da ist überhaupt nichts anders als bei einer leeren Seite, außer, dass da schonmal zwei Abschnitte stehen. Die kannst du problemlos selber bauen. Das sind einfach zwei Gleichheitszeichen links und rechts neben einem Wort, und schon wird daraus eine Überschrift. Schau dir das mal ruhig bei anderen Seiten an, zB bei deiner Diskussionsseite. Die Gleichheitszeichen machen Überschriften. Dass du kein Bild gefunden hast, ist kein Problem. Vielleicht findet jemand anders eines. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 18:40, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ok, wenn es ein Bild nicht gibt, dann gibt es das eben nicht, da haben wir dann halt Pech gehabt. Die japanischen Namen kannst du gerne einbauen, TheBlue zum Beispiel steht auf sowas. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:04, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Sag mal, machst du diese ganzen -Dinger absichtlich rein? Die sind total unsinnig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:29, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Nein, ich meine die -Befehle. Schau mal hier zum Beispiel. Überall, wo span oder span style= usw steht. Das ist alles nutzloser Ballast. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:47, 14. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bei FFVII werden die Limits ausgelöst, wenn ein Balken voll ist. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Charakter getroffen wird, steigt der Balken ein wenig. Die Beschwörungen können frei verteilt werden und sind nicht an spezielle Charaktere gebunden. Bei FFIX ist Alexander überhaupt nicht steuerbar, sondern tritt nur im Kampf gegen Bahamut auf. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 14:49, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi :D Mir ist etwas Entscheidenes aufgefallen: Bei dem Ring des Paktes und den Espern aus FFXII:RW habe ich gesehen, dass du die Hälfte aller Namen entweder auf Englisch oder falsch geschrieben hast. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich sie selber gerne ändern ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 10:29, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Danke, wünsche ich dir ebenfalls! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:03, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ;) Kommt man an die einzelnen Missionen jetzt leichter ran? Ich hab das gestern geändert. Cool, dass du schon so viele angenommen und erledigt hast! :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:46, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Alexander ist in Teil VII optional und auch noch ziemlich gut versteckt, man kann ihn also leicht übersehen. Für die Beschwörungen braucht man Rote Substanzen, die wie die andersfarbigen auch funktionieren. Im Kampf hat man dann extra einen Beschwören-Befehl. Deine Signatur hab ich gesehen, und auch wie dir Gunblade73 dabei geholfen hat. War eine schwere Geburt, was? Sie sieht gut aus! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:16, 15. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Alexander ist irgendwo in den Schneefeldern und man muss irgendwas besonderes machen, glaube ich. Ich weiß das nicht mehr ganz genau. Lies dazu am besten das entsprechende Kapitel im Walkthrough von TheBlue nach, da müsste es drin stehen. Dass du die Artikel schreiben möchtest, ist immer gerne willkommen! Tob dich ruhig aus. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:27, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Spontan würde ich sagen "One-Winged Angel", ich hab aber echt keine Ahnung, welches Lied du genau meinst. Alternativ könntest du dir bei Google ne Trackliste raussuchen und die ganzen Lieder einmal bei Youtube Probe hören, da findest du sicher, was du suchst^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:40, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Eyes On Me? Dieses Schmalzfass von einem Lied soll ein Kampfthema sein??? Das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen >< *schauder* bah, also ne, da hört's bei mir auf :X --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:46, 19. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Du hast da aber ein bisschen geschlampt und Cloud2110 wird an der Tabelle Änderungen vornehmen. Ich würde dich dann bitten, sie überall vollständig auszufüllen, wenn sie fertig ist. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 17:53, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Das stimmt. Ich denke mal, dass ich mit der Tabelle am Wochenende, höchstens auch schon Freitag fertig sein werde. Sobald ich fertig bin, kannst du dich um die fehlenden Parameter kümmern ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 19:00, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Tiamat Bericht Hi. Wo hast du den Bericht her? Man kann nicht verstehen, was da eigentlich drin steht, weil die Grammatik vorne und hinten keinen Sinn macht. Ich möchte nicht patzig oder unfreundlich klingen, aber in dieser Form kann ich das nicht stehen lassen. 12:10, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Der Bericht sieht mir verdächtig nach google-Übersetzer aus, und das geht nicht. Er muss exakt und wortwörtlich aus dem Spiel stammen, ansonsten ist der Sinn verfälscht und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Bis dahin wird der ganze Abschnitt entfernt. 19:13, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Mysth-Tek Es wäre super, wenn du von jedem Charakter zu jeder Mysth-Tek ein eigenes Bild findest, dann pimpen wir den Artikel ordentlich auf. Ich hab da schon eine gute Idee. Außerdem wäre es gut, wenn du die Funktionsweise in einem eigenen Abschnitt erklären könntest. Also das mit den Tasten, die man da wann drücken muss und so. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 12:43, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hätte dazu auch nochmal ne Frage. Schaffst du es vielleicht, auch noch Bilder von Penelo und Balthier zu organisieren? Dann hätten beide wenigstens auch ein Bild und müssen nicht ohne eins alleine dastehen. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 13:51, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Du brauchst keine extra Links setzen, schreib lieber alles bei Mysth-Tek rein. Es ist besser, wenn alle Informationen zu einem Thema beieinander sind, anstatt über viele Artikel verteilt. URL bedeutet uniform resource locator, und das ist die Adresse der Homepage, auf die du dich beziehst. Die URL von dieser Seite zum Beispiel ist http://de.finalfantasy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Adriano_D_Adamo. Also da oben in deinem Webbrowser. Wenn du ein Video einfügen willst, schreibst du also nur die URL ins Fenster und fertig. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 11:35, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kleiner Tipp Du tippst deine Signatur immer per Hand ein, oder? Du kannst alternativ auch einfach ~~~~ schreiben, dann wird sie automatisch inkl. Zeitstempel gesetzt ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 08:51, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Erstellen von Spam Hör bitte auf, den Almanach mit dem Erstellen sinnloser Blogbeiträge und dem heraus- und wieder reinnehmen von Kategorien zu spammen, oder ich werde dich für ein Zeit lang sperren müssen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 11:07, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Das Wie und Warum ist für mich nicht allzu entscheidend. Achte dennoch in Zukunft bitte darauf, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt ;) Dann ist alles im grünen Bereich. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 13:54, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hmm, dein Account hier heißt auf jeden Fall "Adriano D Adamo", dazu müsstest du auch irgendein Passwort besitzen. Wenn du Facebook nicht mehr mit diesem Account hier verbunden haben willst, solltest du in deine Einstellungen, die du hier hast, reinschauen. Die findest du oben rechts, wenn du mit der Maus über deinen Avatar mit deinem Namen fährst, dann klappt ein Menü aus. Da dann auf Einstellungen und dann kannst du das möglicherweise unter dem Reiter "Facebook Connect" einstellen, wie du es willst. Ich kenne mich da leider nicht so gut aus, weil ich das noch nie verwendet habe :/ Oder meintest du etwas anderes? --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 14:27, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Es hat geklappt? Sehr schön^^ Man schneidet die entsprechende Vorlage aus (kopieren und von der Missionsliste entfernen) und fügt sie dann auf der eigenen Benutzerseite ein. Du kannst es selbst ausprobieren, wenn es nicht klappt, füge ich sie dir gerne ein :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 14:38, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Hi Adriano. Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt auch was dazu schreibe. Dein Fall ist bisher noch nie so vorgekommen, deswegen weiß ich da auch nicht, was ich da machen soll. Die Möglichkeiten deine zwei Konten zusammenzuführen hätte ich auch überhaupt nicht. Wenn, dann macht das die Zentrale, an die du ja bereits eine Nachricht geschrieben hast, also heißt es einfach abwarten. Deine ganzen Abzeichnungen sind aber noch da, also kannst du problemlos weitermachen wie bisher. Ich würde mich freuen, noch mehr Beiträge von dir zu sehen. Verlier nicht den Mut. :Was du aber mit den Kategorien und den Blogbeiträgen gemacht hast, war nicht in Ordnung. Gunblade73 hat da völlig Recht. Die Auzeichnungen verdient man sich durch Fleiß und Mitarbeit, aber du hast geschummelt, und das geht nicht. Ich bin gerne bereit darüber hinwegzusehen, aber dafür solltest du einfach weiter Artikel schreiben. Ich freue mich sehr über deinen Ehrgeiz, und ich hoffe, dass du uns noch lange weiterhelfen möchtest. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 21:42, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) FFXIII Für alles rund um Final Fantasy XIII gibt es den ausführlichen Walkthrough von Snow90. Tulipan wird in diesem Kapitel erklärt. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 08:19, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) WT zu FFXII Das ist sehr freundlich, dass du mir Hilfe anbietest, aber ich denke, dass es nicht von Nöten sein wird. Ich habe das Spiel schon oft durch gespielt und ich glaube, ich finde mich sehr gut selber zurecht. Trotzdem danke ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 09:22, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also, das Wichtigste ist erstmal, dass deine Charaktere stärker werden müssen. 22-23 ist ein einfach zu niedriges Level für den Sohen-Höhlenpalast. Ein guter Trainigsort sind z.B. die Henna-Minen, besonders in dem Raum, wo viele Kampfpuddinge auftauchen. Meine Charaktere sind im Durchschnitt beim Höhlenpalast Level 34. Versuch es erstmal auf diese Weise und wenns dann immer noch nicht hinhaut, dann gibts noch einen Tipp. Viel Erfolg ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 10:32, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, viel Spaß! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 11:44, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wenn du nochmal Hilfe brauchst, kein Problem. Bei nur drei gleichzeitig spielbaren Charakteren sollte man sich gut über die Aufteilung im Klaren sein. Damit meine ich verschiedene Angriffsformationen, welche in Tanks, Magier und Damage Dealer unterteilt werden. Tanks sind die Charaktere, die alle Angriffe von Gegnern auf sich lenken und darum viel TP, schwere Rüstungen, einen Schild und eine einhändige Waffe haben sollten, am besten eignen sich dazu Vaan und Basch. Diese beiden sollten von dir selber gesteuert werden. Magier zaubern sehr viel und benötigen darum viel MP, am besten eignen sich da Penelo und Ashe mit magischen Rüstungen und als Waffen eine Fernwaffe, wie z.b. Bögen oder Feuerwaffen. Damage Dealer teilen viel Schaden aus, wobei dort die Stärke und Agilität wichtig ist. Am besten eignen sich dazu Balthier und Fran mit schweren Rüstungen und wenn möglich zweihändigen Waffen, wie z.b. Speere oder Ritterschwerter. Falls das jetzt etwas unübersichtlich sein sollte, glaub mir, so kommt man im Spiel viel schneller voran. Kleiner Nachteil: Um alle entsprechenden Waffen und Rüstungen zu kaufen, braucht man viel Gil :P Informier mich, sobald du es geschafft hast und nochmal viel Erfolg! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 17:13, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Danke, aber nein danke, ich schaff das schon alleine. Schließlich hab ich das Spiel schon sooft durchgespielt, dass ich es schon fast gar nicht mehr sehen kann *.* --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 24px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 13:21, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bossliste Das ist keine schlechte Idee, aber wir haben sowas bereits, siehe hier. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Bossartikel in diese Kategorie aufgenommen wird, landet er automatisch hier drin. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 13:29, 9. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi Adriano, Hast du Lust zu chatten mit mir? wenn ja dann schreib mir einfach ins Diskusseite an. MFG 3D_Remix 08:42, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Plakette Hi. Das sind ja furchtbare Nachrichten! Für die Plakette gehst du zur Missionsliste und klickst auf Bearbeiten. Schneide das alles aus. Anschließend setzt du das in deiner Benutzerseite ein und fertig. Viel Erfolg! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 18:30, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Lösungsartikel Hey :) Ich habe deinen Lösungsartikel in deinen Benutzernamensraum verschoben, da das eigentlich kein Artikel ist wie wir sie schreiben, sondern eben eine Lösung, die in Richtung Walkthrough geht. In unseren Artikeln stellen wir sachliche und objektive Informationen zusammen, ohne dabei Hilfestellungen oder Tipps und Tricks für einzelne Spiele oder deren Abschnitte zu geben (mit der Ausnahme von Strategien bei Gegnern). Daher benötigen wir diese Art von Artikeln nicht. Wenn du die Informationen in einen Artikel umwandeln willst, könntest du höchstens einen über das Item an sich schreiben, wie man es erhält und was man damit anstellen kann. Wenn du Lust hast, eine ganze Lösung zu FFX zu schreiben, kannst du dir auch überlegen, einen Walkthrough zu erstellen ;) Lg, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 14:11, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Dass es schon einen gibt, wäre ja nicht so schlimm. Nicht jeder mag den selben Schreibstil und bei mehr WTs zu einem Spiel hätte man mehr Auswahl :) Aber ohne Spiel geht das nur schlecht, einen zu erstellen^^" Auf die Artikel freue ich mich aber schon, zu FFX fehlen ja noch einige und die, die wir schon haben, können noch stark ausgebaut werden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:36, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, was bereits bei Chaos unter Beschaffung steht, ist eigentlich mehr oder minder ausreichend. Wenn du willst, kannst du es aber gerne noch sinnvoll ergänzen. In einem Artikel sollte halt nicht sowas stehen wie: "Da muss man dann links gehen, dann rechts, dort durch die Tür und die Truhe dahinten öffnen, ...", sondern möglichst knapp und grob zusammengefasst, was an der Beschaffung besonders oder erwähnenswert ist (und das steht hier eigentlich schon drin). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 12:46, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bestia in X-2 Da hab ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, ich hab das nie gespielt und auch kein großes Interesse daran. Irgendwie sind die sicherlich drin, aber frag mich nicht, wie. Gibts da überhaupt Beschwörer? Wenn ja, dann könnte es auch die Bestia geben, aber auch wenn nicht, irgendwie wurden die da sicherlich untergebracht. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:04, 4. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Video-Sphäroiden So einen Artikel gibt es noch nicht, du kannst dich gerne daran versuchen! Viel Erfolg! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 13:25, 5. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ring des Paktes Das gefällt mir wirklich gut! Ich finde diese Anrodnung sehr sinnvoll. Am besten findest du noch ein großes Bild, das den gesamten Ring zeigt, das könnte man dann an den Anfang des Artikels setzen, das macht den ganzen Artikel nochmal besser aussehend. Die einzelnen Esperartikel, die dur bisher erstellt hast, sind in Ordnung. So in etwa habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Ich weiß nicht, was man noch zusätzlich zu den einzelnen Espern schreiben könnte, aber wenn dir noch was einfällt, schmeiß es dazu! Eune Sache hätte ich aber noch: bei Tomberry und Odin habe ich gesehen, dass du noch die anderen Auftritte innerhalb der Serie dazugeschrieben hast. Das muss nicht sein, das gehört nicht an diese Stelle und das werde ich auch streichen. Ansonsten bin ich mit deiner Arbeit wirklich sehr zufrieden! Mach so weiter! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 21:00, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Oh, und eine Sache noch: wir brauchen die deutschen Namen der Attacken und Esper, nicht die englischen. Das ist extrem wichtig! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 22:42, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Die Auftritte kannst du ruhig ganz weglassen, die stehen in den Begriffsklärungen, zum Beispiel hier, hier, hier, hier oder hier. Aber dass du bei denen, die schon in FFXII da waren, einen Verweis machst, finde ich gut! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 16:51, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :1. Was für eine Tabelle der Esper meinst du? Das hab ich nicht verstanden. :2. Bei der Platzierung hätte ich einfach ein Bild (zum Beispiel das hier) genommen, und das eventuell mit Paint oder so angepasst. Den Stress hättest du dir sparen können, ehrlich gesagt. Sehr viel besser wird es dadurch nämlich nicht erklärt, sorry. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass du dir sehr viel Mühe gegeben hast. Nur leider weiß man auf den ersten Blick nicht, was man damit anfangen soll. Ein einfache Erklärung in Worten hätte es meiner Meinung nach auch getan. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, ansonsten machst du deine Arbeit gut. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 14:35, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :So eine Tabelle kan ich dir bauen, das ist kein Problem, aber du musst mir vorher ALLE Begriffe sagen, die darin vorkommen sollen, also TP, Fundort, MP, Element, usw usw. Alles was dir einfällt und alles was wichtig ist. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 17:59, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Tulipan Beschwörungen Type-0 Wie die Dinger tatsächlich heißen werden, kann bis jetzt noch keiner sagen, deswegen sind sie als Beschwörung zunächst richtig eingeordnet. Sollte es einen speziellen Namen in der deutschen Version geben, werden wir den nachträglich anpassen. Die ganzen Infos, die du anscheinend gefunden hast, kannst du natürlich gerne eintragen, denn die bis jetzt erstellten Artikel können auf Dauer nicht so leer bleiben. Eine andere Sache noch: Bist du beim Ring des Paktes soweit fertig? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 08:47, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Danke gleichfalls :) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 08:54, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, dann achte beim runterladen bitte darauf, dass sie in der Originalgröße angezeigt werden. Das bedeutet, klick solange auf ein Bild, das du haben möchtest, bis es vor einem komplett weißen Hintergrund erscheint. Manchmal kann man das auch mit Rechtsklick -> "Grafik anzeigen" erreichen. Das sieht dann etwa so aus. Der Vorteil ist, dass das Bild anschließend größer und in der Originalauflösung hochgeladen wird und man somit mehr erkennt. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 09:13, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Wie mir bei deinem Odin-Artikel aufgefallen ist, übersetzt du die Infos scheinbar von unseren Amis (vgl. hier). Im Falle von Type-0 ist das nicht so schlimm, weil man eh wenig Infos auf deutsch findet und die Amis sich i.d.R. darum bemühen, dass ihre Artikel auch korrekt sind (auch wenn man sich nie auf sie als einzige Quelle verlassen sollte, weil da manchmal auch gehöriger Käse drinsteht). Aber wenn du in Odin also has an upgraded version called Grimnir ein Pferd entdeckst und stats mit Statistiken wiedergibst, solltest du vielleicht lieber doch deutsche Quellen suchen. Artikel anzulegen, die nur aus einem Satz und passendem Bild bestehen ist auch nicht so toll, suche da bitte weitere Informationen. Ansonsten gefällt mir deine Arbeit bisher aber recht gut, man sieht, dass du dir Mühe gibst :) Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 09:56, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Wünsche ich dir auch ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 10:01, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Dann 2x herzlichen Glückwunsch! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 13:07, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Die Vorlage ist fertig. Um sie auszufüllen, kopierst du den Syntax, der links daneben steht, in den Artikel und füllst ihn aus. Viel Spaß! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 12:39, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Was du kopiert hast, ist der Quelltext, ich habe aber Syntax gesagt. Schau nochmal ganz genau, wo dort Syntax steht. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 15:30, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Nein Chefkoch, es hat nicht geklappt. Was du kopieren und ausfüllen solltest, ist das hier: . [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 20:45, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Und eine Sache noch: Wenn du in Zukunft weiterhin Texte aus dem englischen Final Fantasy Wiki kopierst, dann klick vorher auf Bearbeiten und kopier die entsprechende Stelle im Quelltext, nicht einfach im fertigen Artikel! Und überhaupt, einfaches Übersetzen ist keine Kunst! Das kannst du besser. Das englische Wiki kann als orientierung herhalten, aber es ist KEINE verlässliche Seite. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 22:16, 20. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Schau, so sieht es dann aus, wenn alles richtig ist. Nimm das als Muster. Bei der Zeile „| Bild =“ nimmst du das Bild, das sowieso schon im jeweiligen Artikel ist, aber streichst „|thumb“ weg, dadurch verschwindet der Rahmen. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 11:56, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::So geht das. Der Paramater |...px sorgt für die Bildgröße. PS: Geh zu deinen Einstellungen (oben rechts in der Ecke über deinem Namen schweben, klick im Reiter "Bearbeiten" im ersten Abschnitt Allgemein auf das Feld beim Grafischen Editor. Schalte den aus. Das Ding ist Schrott. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 12:18, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Maps D012 Du kannst es gerne mal probieren. Was ist jetzt mit den Espern (FFXII:RW)? Wolltest du da nicht erst die Tabellen reinbauen? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 11:24, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ist ja nichts passiert ;) Bei Dissidia und Dissidia 012 muss man aber aufpassen, weil bei 012 mit der Übersetzung geschlampt wurde. So weit es geht, nehmen wir die gescheiten Begriffe aus dem ersten Teil her, weil sich die Übersetzer da noch Mühe gegeben haben. Cloud und Katzii wären bei sowas gute Ansprechpartner, die haben beides gespielt, ich nur den ersten Teil. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 17:20, 28. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja, kannst du machen, klingt gut und macht auch Sinn :) Wenn du die einzelnen Esper beschreiben willst, kannst du die dann in dem Artikel sammeln (wie es in dem Esper-Artikel zum ersten Dissidia gemacht wurde), denn über die gibt es nicht so viel zu schreiben als dass sich eigene Artikel lohnen würden. Das erste Dissidia ist geil! Mir hat es sehr gut gefallen^^ Ich werde mir auch 012 bei Gelegenheit holen. Wie es im Vergleich zu 012 ist, weiß ich leider nicht. Aber ich denke, dass die sich stark ähneln und es dir auch gefallen wird, wenn dich das zweite bereits begeistert hat ;) Frag mal Cloud, der hat beide gespielt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 12:35, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) PSN Richtig, ich hab eine PSP, aber ich nutze das PSN leider nicht :/ Ich würd dir da gerne weiterhelfen, ich kenne mich aber nicht aus, sorry. Ich weiß aber, dass Katzii es auf jeden Fall benutzt, da müsstest du sie fragen, sie wird aber erst ab nächster Woche irgendwann regulär online sein; bei Cloud bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob er es nutzt, aber frag ihn auch mal. Du kannst solche allgemeinen Sachen auch gerne ins Forum posten, da kriegen es mehr Leute mit :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:18, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Wende dich lieber an ihn, ich kenne mich da echt nicht aus^^" Ich würd dir sonst gerne weiterhelfen :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:14, 2. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Aaaalso^^ Um eine Signatur zu erstellen, gehst du am besten so vor (jetzt kommt's xD): 1. Erstelle die Seite: Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Signatur 2. Schalte auf den Quelltext-Editor um (da ist irgendwo rechts oben beim Bearbeitungsfenster ein Button dafür). 3. Füge zunächst folgendes ein: [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'3']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'5']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 4. Ersetze die Zahlen nun wie folgt: :*1: Die Schriftfarbe des ersten Signaturbestandteils. Benutze Hexcodes (findest du über Google), manche englischen Namen der Farben werden auch erkannt. Das musst du ausprobieren. :*2: Das ist deine Schriftart. Benutze am besten gängige Schriftarten wie Arial, Calibri, etc., damit sie auch auf jedem PC angezeigt werden können. Exotischere Schriftarten kennt nicht jeder PC und dann wird dort stattdessen Times New Roman angezeigt. :*3: Das ist dein erster Signaturbestandteil. Wenn du meine Signatur anschaust ([[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII) ist es das "Gunblade". :*4: Das ist die Schriftfarbe deines zweiten Signaturbestandteils (s. 1). :*5: Dein zweiter Signaturbestandteil, bei mir ist es die 73. :*6: Hier fügst du ein Bild ein, das du gerne in deiner Signatur hättest und zwar in der Form: Datei:Name.Endung 5. Sieh dir in der Vorschau an, ob dir deine Signatur gefällt und speichere sie, wenn dem so ist. 6. Fahre mit deiner Maus über den Bereich rechts oben, wo dein Avatar und dein Benutzername angezeigt werden. Ein Menü klappt aus, bei dem du "Einstellungen" anklickst. 7. Es öffnet sich eine Seite, bei der du nach unten scrollst, bis du einen Bereich siehst, über dem "Signatur" steht. Hier fügst du ein: 8. WICHTIG! Mache eine Kreuz bei dem Kästchen darunter, wo steht: " Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)". Scrolle dann nach ganz unten und speichere die Einstellungen. Jetzt müsste die Signatur funktionieren. Wenn nicht... 9. ... weißt du ja, wo meine Diskussionsseite ist ;) wenn etwas nicht klappen sollte, einfach schreien, ich helfe dir gerne weiter. P.S.: Der Kaktor mit dem Schnauzbart heißt übrigens Kaktorius :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:17, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Jupp, der Quelltext-Editor ist die Code-Ansicht, genau die hab ich gemeint^^ (in der editiere ich z.B. ausschließlich) Das ist das, wo du den ganzen Buchstabensalat hast und keine Bilder oder dergleichen angezeigt werden. Da kannst du deine Signatur am einfachsten anpassen, im herkömmlichen Editor geht das nicht so gut. Bei den Farbcodes musst du die Zahlen, die ich dir zum Ersetzen angegeben habe, durch: #123456 ersetzen. Die sechs Zahlen/Buchstaben hinter dem # ergeben eine Farbe. Welche Zahlenkombi welche Farbe ergibt, kann man aus Tabellen ablesen, die im Internet rumschwirren, z.B. die hier. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:53, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Öhm, das hab ich unter 4. beschrieben^^" hab ich das zu unverständlich formuliert? xD (das passiert oft) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:07, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::Du kannst das, was du hast ja trd mal abspeichern. Ich kann es ein wenig nachbessern, dass es grob stimmt und die Feinanpassung machen wir dann wieder gemeinsam^^" --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:18, 6. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ok, dann auf ein Neues. Nochmal eins vorweg: Die Signatur besteht aus drei Bestandteilen. Wenn du meine ansiehst ([[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII), ist der erste ein schwarzes Gunblade, das auf meine Benutzerseite führt. Der zweite ein graues 73, das auf meine Disku führt. Der dritte das Bild, das bei mir auf meinen WT verlinkt. Halte dir das vor Augen. Soweit passt es schon mal, was du gemacht hast. Ich versuche, es jetzt einfacher zu erklären^^ Lies es dir aber auch wirklich aufmerksam durch und probiere erst mal ein wenig selbst herum; in der Vorschau siehst du ja, ob und was du geändert hast. Geh also in die Code-Ansicht deiner Signatur und schau dir den Text an. Da stehen verschiedene Dinge, die wir einzeln abhandeln. *Das Gunblade bei mir ist bei dir: [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'2']] :*Bei font color= stellst du die Schriftfarbe ein. Dazu ersetzt du die 2, die hinter dem = steht, durch ein # und einen sechstelligen Farbcode. Farbcodes findest du z.B. hier. Wenn du da mal nachschaust, wäre der erste Farbcode 181818. D.h. würdest du font color= #181818 hinschreiben, würde das deine Schrift rot-schwarz färben; würdest du das Grün darunter wählen, müsstest du font color= #183918 schreiben. Nach diesem Prinzip geht es immer weiter. Such dir in der Tabelle eine Farbe aus und setze sie mit font color= #... ein. :*Das face="E" bestimmt deine Schriftart. Hier musst du das E durch den Namen gängiger Schriftarten austauschen. Möchtest du die Schriftart Arial verwenden, schreibst du da also face="Arial" hin; gefällt dir Verdana besser, face="Verdana". Schriftarten kannst du ganz einfach in Word oder anderen Textprogrammen anschauen und dir eine aussuchen. Hast du eine gefunden, ersetze das E wie gezeigt durch den Namen deiner Schriftart (wähle aber eine gängige, weil exotische nicht überall angezeigt werden). :*Nachdem wir das hätten und nun weiterlesen, steht da >'2']]. Die 2 musst du dann durch deinen ersten Namensbestandteil ersetzen. Das ist bei mir das Gunblade. Bei dir kannst du dann z.B. Adriano hinschreiben. Damit wäre Teil 1 abgearbeitet. *Die 73 bei mir ist bei dir: [[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'3']] :*Selbes Spiel wie gerade eben. Bei font color= suchst du dir genau wie oben eine weitere Farbe aus und schreibst sie genauso hin wie es oben steht. :*Bei face="E" ersetzt du das E am besten durch die gleiche Schriftart, die du dir bereits oben ausgesucht hast (sonst könnte das etwas komisch aussehen) und fügst sie genauso wie bereits gehabt ein. :*Bei >'3']] ersetzt du die 3 durch deinen zweiten Namensbestandteil. Bei mir wäre es die 73, bei dir z.B. D Adamo. Du siehst, es ist das gleiche Prinzip wie bereits oben und wenn du das hingekriegt hast, schaffst du auch das hier ;) *Nun zu dem Bild, das sich bei dir unter 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo verbirgt. :*Hier musst du nur das C durch deine Datei ersetzen. Meine Datei ist z.B. die hier. Wenn man die einfügen wollte, müsste man das C durch Datei:Griever Emblem.png ersetzen. Erst das Datei: , dann den Namen der Datei und dann die Dateiendung (in dem Fall .png, es kann aber auch .jpg oder .gif sein). Da hast du gestern ein Bild hochgeladen, für das wir keine Lizenz besitzen und das ich daher auch später löschen werde. Ich würde dich bitten, eines zu verwenden, das etwas mit Final Fantasy oder Kingdom Hearts zu tun hat. Mit dieser Anleitung solltest du eigentlich zurecht kommen. Probiere es zunächst aus und schau, was passiert, wenn du die verschiedenen Parameter änderst. Falls es dennoch nicht klappen sollte, dann schreib mir auf die Disku, wie deine Signatur aussehen soll und ich werde sie dir anfertigen :) Viel Glück! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:57, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey super, es hat geklappt :D Ich hab das Bild noch ein wenig größer gemacht, damit man es besser erkennt^^ Und ja, so einen "Trick" gibt es ;) Ich habe ihn dir auch bereits beschrieben: * Fahre mit deiner Maus über den Bereich rechts oben, wo dein Avatar und dein Benutzername angezeigt werden. Ein Menü klappt aus, bei dem du "Einstellungen" anklickst. * Es öffnet sich eine Seite, bei der du nach unten scrollst, bis du einen Bereich siehst, über dem "Signatur" steht. Hier fügst du bei dem Feld folgendes ein: * WICHTIG! Mache eine Kreuz bei dem Kästchen darunter, wo steht: "Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung)". Scrolle dann nach ganz unten und klicke auf "Einstellungen speichern". Dadurch wird die Signatur automatisch gesetzt, wenn du einfach nur wie gehabt mit ~~~~ unterschreibst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:00, 7. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Esper-Liste Hallo, also ich helf gern, sofern ich kann. Ich muss aber dazu sagen, dass ich bei Dissidia 012 noch nicht komplett durch bin und dementsprechend noch nicht alle neuen Esper besitze. Für die Esper-Liste haben wir schon diesen Artikel Esper (Dissidia), den wir dann erweitern müssten. Ganz unten am Ende des Artikels stehen die neuen Esper schon aufgelistet. Da müssten wir jetzt erstmal nachschauen, ob das alle neuen sind und dann halt die Wirkung der Espersteine aufschreiben. Also wie gesagt, würd ich schon helfen, aber das würde bei mir dann so nach und nach geschehen, weil ich mich derzeit auch mit Final Fantasy IV: The After Years beschäftige. Wir könnten ja die Esper untereinander aufteilen, sodass jeder was schreibt. Wäre das ok für dich? :) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:33, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Trotzdem tendiere ich dafür den vorhandenen Artikel dann um diese Informationen zu erweitern. Was nützt es uns, wenn wir zwar zwei Artikel haben, die jedoch einzeln gesehen wenig Informationen beinhalten. Falls bei einer Esper etwas anders ist, dann kann man das ja in ein oder zwei Sätzen erklären. Sollte jedenfalls nicht das Problem sein. Also ich hab The After Years grad erst angefangen, daher hab ich nur eine Videoswquenz gesehen. Ich denke mal, dass die auch eher selten bis gar nicht weiter auftauchen werden. Das Spiel erinnert ansonsten sehr stark an die GBA Version von FF IV. Also die Kämpfe sind beispielsweise wieder in 2D, die Stimmen wurden wieder entfernt, die Charakter-Sprites sind wieder klein und pixelig usw. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:50, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dissidia 012 WT Lightning ist gerade nicht aktiv und ohne Erlaubnis des Autors ist es nicht gestattet, Inhalte eines WTs zu verändern (mit ganz wenigen Ausnahmen). D.h. dass du ihren nicht fortführen kannst, da du vorerst keine Rückmeldung von ihr erhalten wirst; du kannst aber gerne einen eigenen WT schreiben, lies dir dazu diese Hilfeseite durch. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:00, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Joah, das nicht verändern beinhaltet ja auch ein weiterschreiben^^ (wobei ich den von Lightning nicht sonderlich sinnvoll finde, weil das ganze Gelaber in ihrem WT sachlich geschrieben in die Artikel gehört. Von demher solltest du dich nicht an ihrem orientieren) Aber leg ruhig einen eigenen an :) Ich erstell den Link dazu mal im Index, da stecken nämlich 1-2 Kniffe dahinter. Ich freue mich schon, zu lesen, wie du an das Spiel rangehst! :D Viel Erfolg! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:41, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::Klingt nach einem Plan! :) Viel Spaß beim Schreiben^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:05, 21. Jan. 2012 (UTC)